


Das Geschenk der ersten Nacht

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Durincest, Dwarf Culture & Customs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Die Tradiotion der Zwerge besagt, dass ein Zwerg beim Erreichen der Volljährigkeit einen Partner oder eine Partnerin wählt, die ihn in die Geheimnisse der körperlichen Freuden einweiht. Kíli wusste genau, welchen Zwerg er wählen würde, die Frage war nur, ob Thorin es rechtzeitig nach Ered Luin schaffen würde.





	Das Geschenk der ersten Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The gift of the first night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369657) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



Das Geschenk der ersten Nacht

 

Schweigend stand Kíli am Fenster seines Elternhauses und starrte sehnsuchtsvoll hinaus zu dem ausgetretenen Pfad, der aus Ered Luin zu den nahen Bergen führte, so als könne er allein durch seinen Willen die Ereignisse beeinflussen. Sein Vater, Mahal habe ihn selig, hatte die kleine Hütte mit Absicht am Rand des Ortes bauen lassen, damit seine Mutter vom Fenster aus das herrliche Panorama sehen konnte, das sie an ihr Zuhause, den Erebor, erinnerte, deshalb hatte Kíli einen guten Überblick darüber, wer Ered Luin betrat oder verließ. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Zwerg am Horizont auftauchte, wagte er zu hoffen, nur um bei näherer Betrachtung bitter enttäuscht zu werden. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, aber der auf den er wartete, kam einfach nicht. Nur noch fünf Tage, dann war der große Tag endlich da, an dem Kíli volljährig wurde. Für die traditionsbewussten Zwerge war das ein ganz besonderer Tag im Leben eines jungen Mannes. Natürlich würde es ein Fest zu Ehren des Jubilars geben. Es würde getanzt und geschmaust und getrunken werden und Kíli würde eine Menge Geschenke bekommen. Alles was ein Zwergenmann so brauchte, doch bevor gefeiert werden konnte, würde es an Kíli selbst sein ein Geschenk zu machen. Etwas, das er nur einmal in seinem Leben geben konnte. Das intimste und größte Geschenk überhaupt. Das Geschenk der ersten Nacht. 

Es war Sitte bei den Zwergen, dass der betroffene Zwerg beim Erreichen der Volljährigkeit einen Partner oder eine Partnerin wählte, die ihn in die Geheimnisse der körperlichen Freuden einweihte. In der Regel handelte es sich dabei um ein Familienmitglied oder einen engen Freund der Familie. Jemanden mit Erfahrung, jedoch nicht zu alt, um dieses Geschenk auch wirklich würdigen zu können. Die Wahl lag ganz in den Händen des jungen Zwerges, niemand hatte das Recht ihn zu beeinflussen und niemand durfte ihn dazu zwingen den Auserkorenen oder die Auserkorene öffentlich zu nennen. Weder im vor hinein noch danach. Obwohl sie nie über die Einzelheiten gesprochen hatten, wusste Kíli trotzdem, dass sein Bruder damals Dwalin gewählt hatte. Grundsätzlich empfand Kíli dies als eine gute Wahl, denn Dwalin war weitläufig mit ihnen verwandt, er war stark und ein guter Kerl, doch trotzdem konnte Kíli sich nicht durchringen ihn ebenfalls zu wählen. Nicht so lange er noch Hoffnung hatte, dass der Partner den er sich ersehnte, doch noch rechtzeitig eintreffen würde. 

„Du solltest nicht enttäuscht sein, falls dein Onkel es nicht rechtzeitig schafft“, holte ihn seine Mutter aus den düsteren Gedanken, als sie mit einem Korb frischer Wäsche den Raum betrat. „Thorin hat so viel im Kopf, seit er auf Wanderschaft ist, dass es gut sein kann, dass er deinen Geburtstag vergisst. Er meint es nicht böse, das weißt du, aber es kann trotzdem passieren.“ Seit über einem Jahr war Dís Bruder nicht mehr in Ered Luin gewesen und die Briefe, die sie sporadisch erreichten, sprachen von seiner Suche nach ihrem Vater, der Rache an dem weißen Ork und seinem Traum von einer Rückkehr zum Erebor, alles große Ziele, da war nicht viel Raum für die Wünsche ihres Sohnes. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Kíli resigniert, indem er sich vom Fenster abwandte und mit eingezogenem Kopf zur Tür ging, die hinaus auf den Hof führte, um seinem Bruder beim Holzhacken zu helfen. Dennoch würde er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sein Onkel doch noch rechtzeitig kam. 

XXXXXX

Als Kíli am nächsten Morgen aufstand, trommelte der Regen auf das Hausdach. Fili im Bett gegenüber schnarchte noch vor sich hin, so dass der junge Zwerg so leise wie möglich zum Fenster trottete, wo dicke Tropfen die Scheibe hinunter liefen. Der Weg draußen war dabei sich in eine Schlammbahn zu verwandeln und die wenigen Zwerge, die im Freien unterwegs waren, versanken mit ihren Stiefeln fluchend in dem braunen Matsch. Wenn es so weiter regnete, würde der Pfad in die Berge nicht mehr lange passierbar bleiben. Ergeben seufzte Kíli auf und ging stattdessen hinüber zum Spiegel, welcher an der Wand neben dem Kleiderschrank hing, um seine Erscheinung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. In den letzten Jahren war der Flaum auf seinen Wangen dichter geworden, doch bisher hatte es nicht zu einem richtigen Bart gereicht. Immerhin wenn er jetzt mit den Fingern so über sein Kinn tastete, waren die Haare nicht mehr weich, sondern drahtig geworden. Sehnsuchtsvoll zwirbelte er die dichten Locken, die sein Gesicht umrahmten. Wie er wohl mit den traditionellen Zöpfen aussehen würde, die das Gesicht eines erwachsenen Zwerges umrahmten? Noch musste er Geduld haben, flocht doch den ersten Zopf der Zwerg mit dem er die erste Nacht verbringen würde und Kíli hoffte immer noch, dass das eingewebte Band die Farbe der Durins haben würde.

Der Regen hielt ganze zwei Tage an und mit jeder Stunde, die verging wurde Kíli missmutiger. Seit gestern hatte niemand mehr das Dorf erreicht und der letzte Wanderer, der aus den Bergen gekommen war, hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er nur mit Glück den Fluss überqueren konnte, der sich aufgrund des steigenden Pegels in ein reißendes Gewässer verwandet hatte. Seine Verzweiflung stand ihm derart ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sogar sein Bruder, der ihn sonst zu gern piesackte aufzumuntern versuchte, doch ohne Erfolg. So wie die Dinge standen, würde Kíli sein Geschenk der ersten Nacht einem anderen Zwerg bereiten müssen.

Als er am Abend mit Fili über einer Partie Schach saß, während Dís am Kamin die löcherig gewordenen Mäntel ihrer Söhne stopfte, klopfte es plötzlich an die Tür. „Das wird die Nachbarin sein“, sagte Dís an die Jungs gewandt, während sie sich erhob. „Sie hat sich vorgestern ein Fässchen Schmalz geliehen und wollte es mir frisch gefüllt wiederbringen, sobald sie ihre Gänse geschlachtet hat.“ Die Wohnstube war nicht groß, so dass Dís mit wenigen Schritten an der Tür war. Der Riegel knarrte, als die Zwergin ihn zurückschob und vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Ein Windstoß fuhr unter ihren Rock und der Sprühregen, der ihr ins Gesicht wehte, ließ sie frösteln, dann sah sie den Mann, der draußen stand.

„Nadad!“ rief sie erstaunt, als sie die dunkle Gestalt erkannte, dann riss sie die Tür vollends auf und zog Thorin ins Innere, direkt in ihre Arme. Mit einem Freudenschrei kamen Fili und Kíli auf die Beine und rannten auf die Beiden zu.

„Langsam, namad“, sagte Thorin zur Begrüßung, indem er den jungen Zwergen zunickte und seine Schwester kurz drückte. „Ich bin doch ganz nass. Lass mich erst einmal meinen Mantel und die Stiefel ausziehen.“

Widerstrebend zog sich Dís zurück, bereit ihrem Bruder den Mantel abzunehmen, während Thorin aus den schlammigen Stiefeln schlüpfte und sie neben die Tür stellte. Dann wandte er sich lächelnd an Fili und Kíli. „Inùdoynamadaz“, begrüßte er die beiden, indem er zuerst Fili und dann Kíli auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich bin froh, wieder bei euch zu sein.“

„Irak`Adad“, begann Kíli, wurde aber von seinem Bruder unterbrochen: „Komm setz dich ans Feuer, Onkel, und erzähl uns, was du erlebt hast.“

„Lasst doch euren Onkel erst einmal ankommen, Jungs“, rügte Dís ihre Söhne, während sie Thorin zum Sessel neben dem Kamin führte und ihm bedeutete sich zu setzten. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir und Hunger und Durst. Fili schipp ein paar Kohlen in den Eimer und heiz den Ofen in meiner Kammer für euren Onkel ein. Kíli, hob einen Krug Bier, Käse, Schinken und einen Laib vom guten Brot aus der Küche.“ Die junge Zwerge murrten zwar, taten aber was ihnen die Mutter aufgetragen hatte, wussten sie doch, dass sie keine Ruhe erhalten würden, bevor sie ihre Arbeit nicht erledigt hatten. Wenig später saßen die Zwerge um den Sessel herum, Dís auf einem Stuhl und die Jungen auf zwei Hockern und lauschten Thorins Geschichten, während er aß. Fili konnte gar nicht genug von den Abenteuern bekommen, die ihr Onkel im letzten Jahr erlebt hatte, während Kíli nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte. Gebannt hing sein Blick an Thorins Gesicht und sein Herz klopfte schneller vor Glück darüber, nun doch noch seine Nacht mit dem Zwerg verbringen zu können, den er auserwählt hatte.

XXXXXX

Der nächste Tag war so vollgepackt mit Vorbereitungen für Kílis Geburtstag, dass der junge Zwerg seinen Onkel kaum sah. Da das Häuschen der Durins nicht groß genug für alle Gäste war, würden die Zwerge im Wirtshaus des Dorfes feiern. Dís hatte einen Großteil ihrer Ersparnisse geopfert und mehrere Fässer Bier, Berge an Brot, Würsten und drei ganze Schweine am Spieß bestellt, obwohl Kíli beteuert hatte, dass er auch mit einer kleinen Feier zufrieden wäre. „Ein Zwerg wird nur einmal volljährig, inùdoy“, hatte seine Mutter daraufhin gesagt. „Und als Urenkel des letzten Königs unter dem Berg schulden wir den Leuten eine große Feier. Die Zwerge von Ered Luin werden noch Jahre später von diesem Fest reden.“

Am Mittag kam die Schneiderin vorbei und brachte Kíli die Hose, das Hemd und die Weste, die seine Mutter in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Alles war aus dem besten Stoff, besetzt mit Fell und Stickereien und Kílis Aufregung wurde immer größer während er sich vor dem Spiegel drehte und seine Erscheinung bewunderte. „Keine Sorge, Mizimith. Du bist eine Augenweide“, sagte die Schneiderin mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, während sie die letzten Stecknadeln entfernte. „Jede Zwergin des Ortes wird Mahal anflehen, dein Augenmerk auf sich zu ziehen.“

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Kíli im Kreis seiner Freunde, um die letzten Stunden seiner Kindheit zu zelebrieren. Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen, pfiffen jungen Mädchen hinterher, teilten sich eine Flasche selbst gebrannten Schnaps, die Ori seinem Bruder geklaut hatte, rauchten heimlich Pfeife hinter dem Wirtshaus und übertrumpften sich gegenseitig beim Zerschlagen von Glasflaschen mit der Schleuder. Erst als es dunkel wurde trottete Kíli nach Hause, um mit seiner Familie das Abendessen einzunehmen. Seine Mutter hatte extra einen seiner liebsten Eintöpfe gekocht, doch Kíli war inzwischen so aufgeregt, dass er kaum einen Bissen herunter bekam. Ständig huschte sein Blick zu seinem Onkel, der mit ihm über Eck saß und angeregt mit Dís über gemeinsame Bekannte aus ihrer Zeit im Erebor sprach, die inzwischen in Moria lebten. Wie am Abend zuvor saßen sie danach wieder am Feuer und Thorin erzählte von den Dingen, die ihm während seiner Wanderschaft widerfahren waren, bis es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen.

Um Kíli wenigstens ein wenig Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen, würden Fili und seine Mutter in dieser Nacht bei weitläufigen Verwandten nächtigen, nur Thorin würde zurückbleiben. Auch wenn Kíli es noch nicht offen gesagt hatte, war es doch ein offenes Geheimnis dass er die Nacht mit seinem Onkel verbringen wollte, so dass seine Familie sich respektvoll zurückzog. „Bis Morgen, inùdoy“, sagte Dís zum Abschied zu ihrem Jüngsten und Kíli glaubte tatsächlich ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen. „Ich wünschte dein Vater hätte diesen Tag erleben können. Ich weiß, er wäre stolz auf dich, denn ich bin es.“

Verlegen nahm Kíli seine Mutter in die Arme. „Danke, `amad. Bis Morgen.“

Filis Augen blitzten in einer Mischung aus Wohlwollen und Neid, als er Kíli zum Abschied gegen die Schulter stieß. „Hau rein, nadadith. Genieß es. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Kíli, indem er seinen Bruder zurückknuffte. „Bis Morgen, nadad.“

XXXXXX

Die kleine Hütte war ruhig ohne Dís ständiges geschäftiges Kramen. Mit verschränkten Händen, nur mit einer Kerze auf dem Nachttisch neben sich, saß Kíli in der Dunkelheit seiner Kammer und wartete darauf, dass es Mitternacht wurde. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, Thorin im Zimmer nebenan müsse es auch hören, doch das war vermutlich nur seine Einbildung. Es war keine Angst, die er empfand, nein das war es nicht, eher Aufregung. Schon vor über einer Stunde hatte er seine neuen Gewänder angelegt, seine wilden Locken gekämmt und seinen Körper mit Duftwasser benetzt. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten. Hundert Gedanken schossen ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Wie würde sein Onkel auf seine Wahl reagieren? Würde er stolz sein oder es als ein lästiges Übel ansehen? Und der Sex, wie würde der sein, zärtlich oder eher wild? Ob es wohl sehr wehtat, wenn Thorin in ihn eindrang? Und ob sie danach noch beieinander liegen würden wie ein Paar oder würde Thorin seinen Neffen, wenn er seine Pflicht erfüllt und den Zopf geflochten hatte, einfach aus dem Zimmer schicken? 

Es kam Kíli ewig vor, bis die Standuhr in der Wohnstube endlich zwölf Mal schlug, dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stand auf. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er den Kerzenständer vom Nachttisch nahm und zur Tür ging. Alles war still, als Kíli auf den Flur hinaustrat und sich zur Tür von Dís Kammer wandte, wo sein Onkel untergebracht war. Ein letztes Mal noch atmete er tief durch, dann klopfte er deutlich hörbar an das dunkle Holz. Nur einen Herzschlag später öffnete Thorin seinem Neffen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er bereits an der Tür gewartet hatte. Sein Onkel trug ebenfalls seine guten Gewänder, die er vor seiner Wanderschaft bei seiner Schwester zurückgelassen hatte. Kristallklare, blaue Augen sahen den jungen Zwerg an und ein Lächeln spielte um Thorins Gesicht, als er Kíli hineinbat. 

„Nûrayad“, begrüßte Thorin seinen Besucher. „Meinen Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit.“

„Danke, Irak`Adad“, erwiderte Kíli beklommen, während er ins Zimmer trat und den Kerzenleuchter auf einer Kommode abstellte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast hier zu sein.“

Obwohl niemand außer ihnen im Haus war, schloss Thorin trotzdem die Tür, bevor er sich erneut an Kíli wandte.„Natürlich komme ich, wenn mein azaghâlithûh seinen Geburtstag feiert.“

Kíli fühlte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen bei der Erwähnung des Kosenamens. Dieser Ausdruck war nur für ihn reserviert gewesen, seit er ein Kind gewesen war, so dass Kíli sich immer als etwas ganz besonderes gefühlt hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war vielleicht schon damals der Grundstein für seinen Wunsch gelegt worden, mit seinem Onkel diese spezielle Nacht zu teilen. „Magst du ein Glas Wein mit mir trinken?“ fragte Thorin, indem er hinüber zum Nachttisch ging und seinem Neffen einen Kelch entgegen hielt. 

„Gerne“, gab Kíli dankbar zurück, während er das Glas entgegen nahm. Er war froh, dass sein Onkel so entspannt war und er hoffte, dass der Wein ihm helfen würde, sich ebenfalls ein wenig zu lockern. Bisher hatte ihm seine Mutter nur zu den großen Festen im Jahr ein halbes Glas Bier erlaubt, deshalb hatte Kíli abgesehen von Doris selbst gebranntem Schnaps noch keinen Alkohol getrunken und von dem hatte er nur ein paar Mal genippt. Der Wein war süß und schwer und sorgte dafür, dass die Röte in Kílis Wangen zunahm, kaum das er davon getrunken hatte.

„Du bist ein hübscher Kerl geworden, namadinùdoy. Die Mädchen müssen verrückt nach dir sein“, stellte Thorin fest, indem er sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte, wobei er Kíli neben sich zog.

„Ein bisschen vielleicht“, gab Kíli zu. „Sie blinzeln mir manchmal zu, wenn ich die Straße hinunter gehe oder sie lassen mit Absicht etwas fallen.“

„Und du, magst du sie auch?“ hakte Thorin nach.

„Ein paar von ihnen sind ganz hübsch, aber es gibt keine, nach der ich mich sehne“, gab Kíli zu.

Als hätte er dies erwartet, quittierte Thorin diese Information mit einem Nicken. „Hast du schon mal eine von ihnen geküsst?“

„Ja, einmal“, sagte Kíli und zog die Nase kraus. „Es war aber nicht so toll, feucht und eklig.“

„Vielleicht hast du es nicht richtig gemacht“, entgegnete Thorin, indem er die Hand seines Neffen in die seine nahm.

Kíli zuckte die Schultern, irritiert durch den plötzlichen Kontakt zu seinem Onkel. „Ich weiß nicht. Möglich wäre`s.“

Thorins Daumen malte kleine Kreise auf den Handrücken seines Neffen, während er fragte: „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie man küsst, so dass es schön ist?“ Stumm biss sich Kíli auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte er. 

Bedächtig stellte Thorin zuerst sein Weinglas zurück auf den Nachttisch, dann das seines Neffen, bevor er näher an Kíli heran rückte. „Schau mich an“, sagte er rau und sein Neffe tat wie ihm geheißen, dann umfasste Thorin vorsichtig Kílis Wange und zog sein Gesicht zu sich. Das erste, was Kíli fühlte, war Thorins Bart, der über sein Gesicht strich, als sein Onkel immer näher kam, dann waren Thorins Lippen plötzlich auf den seinen. Sanft aber bestimmt bewegte sein Onkel seinen Mund, als wolle er ihn essen und Kíli imitierte die Bewegungen ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, doch irgendwie schön und überhaupt nicht feucht, zumindest so lange nicht bis Thorin seine Zunge einsetzte und sacht über Kílis Mundwinkel leckte. Im ersten Moment zuckte der junge Zwerg zurück, überrumpelt von dieser Aktion, doch Thorins Hand hielt ihn weiter fest und schließlich verstand Kíli die Einladung und öffnete zögerlich den Mund.

Thorins Zunge war glatt und rau zugleich und er schmeckte nach Wein und Pfeifenrauch und nach Thorin selbst, als er Kílis Mundhöhle erforschte, ihn neckte und einlud es ihm gleichzutun. Zuerst ließ Kíli ihn nur gewähren, ergab sich den Küssen seines Onkels, doch je länger Thorins Zungenspiel andauerte, desto mutiger wurde der junge Zwerg, bis er es schließlich seinem Onkel gleichtat und den Mund des älteren plünderte. Ohne es zu merken, krallten sich seine Hände in Thorins Hemd, hielten ihn fest, während er saugte und leckte und seine Lippen ohne Worte sprechen ließ. Kíli wusste nicht zu sagen, wie lange dieser Kuss andauerte, doch wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er niemals enden müssen. Schließlich war es Thorin, der sich schwer atmend zurückzog und auch Kíli schnappte sichtbar nach Luft, als sein Onkel sich von ihm löste. Ihm war, als habe dieser Kuss etwas in seinem Körper geweckt, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich so lebendig wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust, seine Lippen brannten wie Feuer und auch in seinen Lenden war ein Verlangen entbrannt, das er so vorher nie gespürt hatte.

Thorin bedachte seinen Neffen mit einem wissenden Lächeln, bevor er fragte: „War das schön?“ 

„Ja“, erwiderte Kíli, doch er erkannte seine Stimme kaum.

Wie selbstverständlich legte Thorin seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel seines Neffen, ganz dicht neben die sichtbare Ausbeulung. „Und möchtest du mehr?“

Dieses Mal schämte sich Kíli nicht, als er ohne zu zögern antwortete: „Ja.“

Mit der Sicherheit eines Mannes, der Erfahrung hatte, begann Thorin die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, während Kíli ihm gebannt dabei zusah. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen Onkel mit unbekleidetem Oberkörper sah, doch damals beim Holzhacken auf dem Hof oder beim Bad im See war es eine völlig andere Situation gewesen, als nun allein mit ihm im Schlafzimmer. Bewundernd nahm der junge Zwerg die harten Muskelstränge an Thorins Armen zur Kenntnis, die von der Arbeit in der Schmiede stammten, entdeckte die vielen Narben, die sich sein Onkel über die Jahre zugezogen hatte, während Thorin sein Hemd achtlos auf den Boden warf und nun begann Kílis Weste und das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

Aufgeregt biss der junge Zwerg auf seiner Unterlippe herum, unsicher darüber ob seinem Onkel gefallen würde, was unter dem Stoff verborgen lag, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. „Mizimelûh, wie schön du bist“, murmelte Thorin, indem er die Kleidung von Kílis Schultern streifte und bewundernd über die sehnigen Schultern seines Neffen streichelte. „Ein echter Sohn Durins.“ Ohne zu zögern begann Thorin zärtliche Küsse über Kílis Oberkörper zu verteilen, beginnend an einer Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, über den Hals bis hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Unwillkürlich schauderte der junge Zwerg unter den Lippen seines Onkels. Jeder Kuss sandte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper und hallte wie ein warmes Echo in seinen Lenden wider. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, bog er Thorin seine Brust entgegen, lud ihn ein auch die anderen Stellen seines Körpers zu erkunden und Thorin hatte nicht vor dieser Einladung zu entsagen. 

Ein Laut der Überraschung entwich Kíli, als sein Onkel ihn nach hinten auf das Bett presste, doch er kam nicht dazu, die Lage als unangenehm zu empfinden, denn schon war Thorin wieder über ihm und küsste sich einen Weg über das Sternum seines Neffen, bis er sich Kílis rechter Brust widmete. Erregt keuchte Kíli auf, als sein Onkel seine Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne nahm und sanft hinein biss, dann ,wie um den Schmerz zu betäuben, leckte Thorin leicht darüber, was Kíli erneut aufkeuchen ließ. Das selbe Spiel wiederholte Thorin mit der linken Brust, bis sein Neffe sich unter ihm wand wie der sprichwörtliche Wurm an einem Haken, dann nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf und küsste sich abwärts entlang der dunkeln Haare, die in einer breiten Spur von Kílis Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel führten. Als Thorin seine Zunge in der kleine Mulde versenkte, konnte Kíli nicht anders, als seine Finger in der dichten Haarmähne seines Onkels zu vergraben. Je näher Thorin dem Bund seiner Hose kam, desto stärker wurde die Hitze, die die Liebkosungen seines Onkels in ihm auslösten.

Daher zögerte er auch nicht, als Thorins Zähne fragend an seinem ledernen Gürtel knabberten, eilig die Schnalle zu öffnen. Fahrig fummelten seine Finger an der Schnürung seiner Hose, bis es ihm schließlich gelang und er den störenden Stoff samt der Unterhose abwärts schieben konnte. Befreit aus ihrem Gefängnis sprang seine Männlichkeit hervor und ragte halbhart gegen seinen Bauch, bis Thorin seine Hand um das erigierte Fleisch schloss. Überwältigt stöhnte Kíli auf, ruckte ungeduldig nach oben in die Hand seines Onkels, doch Thorin hatte vor sich seine Zeit mit dem jungen Zwerg zu nehmen. Langsam streichelten seine Finger über den empfindlichen Schaft seines Neffen, fühlten die Adern, die darin pulsierten und bewegten die Vorhaut hin und her, bis sie sich vollkommen von der glänzenden Eichel zurückgezogen hatte. Neckend liebkoste Thorin mit dem Zeigefinger den Schlitz an der Spitze, bis die ersten Lusttropfen hervor quollen, dann senkte er seinen Kopf und leckte die milchige Substanz mit der Zunge ab. 

„Aaahhh.“ In einer Mischung aus Erregung und Überraschung riss Kíli die Augen auf, als Thorin seinen Schaft umfasste und in den Mund nahm. Noch nie hatte jemand außer ihm selbst sein Glied berührt und die Gefühle, die Thorins Liebkosungen nun in ihm auslösten, brachten ihn schier um den Verstand. Um ein Haar wäre er bereits gekommen, doch sein Onkel schien seine Erregung zu fühlen und drückte mit zwei Fingern fest auf seine Peniswurzel, bis sich Kíli wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Dennoch konnte es Kíli nicht verhindern, dass sein Becken wie von selbst nach oben ruckte, in dem Versuch sich ganz in Thorins warmem Mund zu vergraben, doch sein Onkel drückte seinen Unterleib mit beiden Händen fest auf die Matratze. Ganz tief saugte Thorin den Schaft seines Neffen in sich, bis er fast gegen seinen Rachen stieß, nur um ihn dann soweit heraus gleiten zu lassen, dass nur noch die Spitze auf seiner Zunge lag. Es war eine süße Pein und Thorin wusste, dass Kíli über keinerlei Erfahrung verfügte, um ihr lange Stand zu halten, weshalb er bereits nach kurzer Zeit von ihm abließ.

Mit schweren Lidern, die Pupillen so weit, dass man die braune Iris kaum noch sehen konnte, sah sein Neffe zu ihm auf, während er vom Bett stieg um nun seinerseits die Schnürung seiner Hose zu öffnen und die Beinkleider abzulegen. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch er von dem Vorspiel erregt war, denn seine Männlichkeit stand voll und steif gegen seinen Bauch, als er erneut aufs Bett stieg. „Vertraust du mir, hôfukel?“

„Natürlich, Irak`Adad“, beeilte sich Kíli zu versichern.

„Dann spreize deine Beine für mich“, gab Thorin zurück und Kíli gehorchte ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sofort rutschte Thorin in die entstandene Lücke. Einen Moment schwebte sein Gesicht über Kílis Geschlecht, dann verschwand es aus dem Gesichtsfeld seines Neffen. Überrascht keuchte Kíli auf, als er Thorins Zunge an seinem After fühlte und wollte reflexartig die Beine schließen, doch sein Onkel presste mit beiden Händen gegen seine Schenkel und machte dies unmöglich.

„Entspann dich. Schließ deine Augen“, hörte er Thorins leise Stimme, dann leckte die Zunge erneut über seinen Muskelring.

Kíli bemühte sich redlich, doch das Gefühl war so fremd, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, Thorin nicht von sich zu stoßen. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham, dennoch senkte er schließlich die Lider und versuchte sich fallen zu lassen. Nachdem Thorin ein paar Mal über Kílis Eingang geleckt hatte, widmete er sich ausgiebig seinen Hoden und erst als er merkte, dass sich der junge Zwerg langsam entspannte, ging er einen Schritt weiter indem er seine Zunge vorsichtig in Kílis Anus drängte. Er hörte wie Kíli leise wimmerte, doch Thorin wusste, dass es wichtig für den späteren Akt war, dass er seinen Neffen richtig vorbereitete, deshalb nahm er sich Zeit Kílis Rosette ausreichend zu stimulieren. Mit der Zeit entspannte sich der Zwerg und schien es sogar zu genießen, wie Thorin ihn verwöhnte, so dass er schließlich von ihm abließ.

Erneut stand Thorin auf, dieses Mal um eine kleine Flasche vom Nachttisch zu holen. Schon als er sie öffnete wusste Kíli, dass es Rosenöl war, der Geruch war ihm vertraut, da manche Frauen es ins Waschwasser für die Bettwäsche taten. Thorin schüttete sich großzügig ein paar Spritzer in die Hände, so dass das Aroma schnell den ganzen Raum füllte, dann verrieb er es in den Handflächen und auf seinem Schaft, bevor er sich wieder zu Kíli legte, der noch immer mit geöffneten Schenkeln auf ihn wartete. 

„Es kann sein, dass es ein wenig brennt“, erklärte Thorin indem er sich erneut zwischen Kílis Beine setzte, „aber das geht vorbei.“ Kíli nickte stumm und horchte wartend in sich hinein, als sein Onkel einen Finger gegen seinen Anus presste. „Kämpf nicht dagegen an“, mahnte ihn Thorin, der spürte, wie Kíli die Muskeln anspannte. 

„Ich versuch`s“, erwiderte Kíli angestrengt.

„Lass einfach los“, riet ihm Thorin. „Vertrau mir, Âzyungûn.“

Kíli atmete tief in dem Versuch die Anspannung aus seinem Körper zu verbannen, doch es war nicht leicht und er wünschte sich mehr Wein getrunken zu haben, bis Thorin von ihm abließ und erneut die Ölflasche holte. Dieses Mal schüttete er einen ganzen Schwall auf Kílis Bauch, bis sich das Öl in seinem Bauchnabel sammelte, dann wanderte er tiefer und ließ es über Kílis steifen Schaft bis hinunter in seine Pofalte laufen. Als Thorin das Öl wieder beiseite stellte, war sein Neffe glitschig vor Öl und als er den Finger erneut gegen Kílis Rosette presste, glitt er ohne Probleme in ihn. Trotzdem keuchte Kíli auf, als Thorin sich in ihm bewegte, sich wie ein Fremdkörper in ihm voran tastete, sich krümmte und wand, bis er schließlich fand wonach er gesucht hatte. 

„Thorin!“ stieß er überrascht hervor, als sein Onkel gegen seine Prostata presste. 

„Ja, Mizimelûh“, antwortete Thorin sanft. „Ich weiß, es fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das tut es“, erwiderte Kíli schwer atmend. „Bitte, hör nicht auf.“

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor“, entgegnete Thorin, der die Hand nun zurückzog, um einen zweiten Finger hinzuzufügen. Dank des Öl konnte er auch dieses Mal problemlos in ihn gleiten und musste nicht lange nach dem Punkt suchen, der Kíli zum Beben brachte. Wenig später weitete er Kíli schon mit drei Fingern, ohne dass sein Neffe noch einmal Unbehagen geäußert hätte, stattdessen lag der junge Zwerg zitternd und bebend vor ihm, wie ein Buffet der Leidenschaft, das darauf wartete geplündert zu werden und Thorin konnte es selbst kaum noch erwarten, sich an den dargebotenen fleischlichen Freuden satt zu essen.

Zufrieden zog er seine Finger zurück und rutschte näher an Kíli heran, um die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit an seinem Eingang zu positionieren. Dank der Vorbereitung glitt er wie ein Schwert in seine Scheide in ihn und die Enge und Hitze von Kílis Körper hießen ihn willkommen, so als hätten sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nur auf ihn gewartet. Die Augen des jungen Zwerges waren groß wie Untertassen, doch sie sprachen nicht von Schmerz sondern nur von Lust, als Thorin seinen Körper in Besitz nahm. Kílis Lippen waren rot und geschwollen wie reifen Kirschen und es verlangte Throin danach, ihn zu küssen, weshalb er sich schließlich über ihn beugte und seinen Mund plünderte, als er sich bis zu den Hoden in Kílis Körper vergraben hatte. 

„Du bist so schön, wie die weißen Steine aus purem Sternenlicht, hôfukel“, murmelte Thorin erregt, als er auf seinen Neffen hinabsah, dann fasste er Kílis Hüfte mit der einen Hand und nahm Kílis Schaft in die andere Hand, während er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen begann. Benebelt vor Lust, schnappte Kíli nach Luft, als Thorin erneut seine Prostata traf und Sterne hinter seinen Lidern zu explodieren schienen, doch er wagte es nicht seine Erregung in Worte zu fassen, sondern biss sich stattdessen auf die Unterlippe. „Lass es raus, Âzyungun“, keuchte Thorin. „Zeig mir, wie schön deine erste Nacht ist.“

Ermutigt durch die Worte seines Onkels begann Kíli aufzustöhnen. Jede von Thorins Bewegungen quittierte er mit kleinen Lauten der Lust, einem Keuchen, Wimmern oder Knurren und diese Geräusche spornten Thorin an, Kíli noch mehr Vergnügen bereiten zu wollen. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen stieß er sein Becken gegen das seines Neffen und traf dabei immer wieder auf Kílis Prostata, während er gleichzeitig den Mund des jungen Zwerges küsste und sein Glied unbarmherzig in Richtung Erlösung pumpte, bis Kíli irgendwann nur noch ein zuckendes, zitterndes Häufchen der Erregung war. 

Er kam sich vor wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch, dessen Lava unter der Oberfläche brodelte, bis sie den Kegel schließlich einfach wegsprengte. In immer höheren Wellen brandete das Verlangen in Kílis Leib, bis er glaubte schier den Verstand zu verlieren, als er schließlich die Stimme seines Onkels ganz nah an seinem Ohr hörte. „Komm für mich, Âzyungun“, knurrte Thorin heiser und Kíli konnte gar nicht anders, als dieser Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Wie flüssiges Feuer ergoss sein Schaft das Sperma in Thorins Hand und auf seine Bauchdecke, während sein Unterleib sich immer wieder zusammen zog und damit auch Thorin über die Klippe trieb. Mit einem Laut tief hinten in der Kehle ergoss sich der ältere Zwerg in Kílis Körper, in dem ihn die Muskelwände um ihn herum bis zum letzten Tropfen molken. 

Schwer atmend stützte sich Thorin neben Kílis Körper ab, während er seinen Höhepunkt langsam ausritt und dabei den Blick aufmerksam mit dem seines Neffen verwoben hielt. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er darin keine Zweifel über das las, was sie gerade getan hatten. Kílis Augen waren glänzend vom Adrenalin, sein Gesicht glühte in den Nachwehen des Orgasmus und sein Haar war nass vor Schweiß. Er wirkte erschöpft aber glücklich, was Thorin schließlich ein Lächeln entlockte. Mit einem Stöhnen zog er sich schließlich aus Kílis Körper zurück und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen, Auch sein Körepr war matt vom Liebesakt, doch die eigene Lust war Thorin nicht wichtig gewesen. Dies war Kílis Nacht und er hatte alles dafür gegeben, dass es für seinen Neffen eine Erfahrung war, an die er sich gerne zurück erinnerte. 

„Danke“, sagte Thorin, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatte. „dass du mir dieses Geschenk gemacht hast, azaghâlithûh.“

„Ich wusste immer, dass ich es keinem anderen geben wollte“, erklärte Kíli bestimmt. „Und ich habe es nicht bereut.“

Überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die dieses Geständnis in ihm auslöste, küsste Thorin seinen Neffen auf die Schulter. „Du warst für mich immer etwas besonderes und wirst es nach dieser Nacht auch immer bleiben.“

Stolz erfüllte Kílis Brust bei diesen Worten und er rückte noch etwas näher an Thorin heran. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Irak`Adad? Etwas persönliches.“

Thorin nickte. „Naturlich, Nûrayad.“

„Wem hast du damals dein Geschenk der ersten Nacht gemacht?“

Thorin atmete hörbar ein bevor er antwortete: „Sein Name war Dalin. Er war ein Onkel zweiten Grades von mir, ein Hüne von einem Zwerg, mit einem Brustkorb wie ein Bär. Ich hatte ihn sehr gern. Er konnte einen Eber auf zwanzig Fuß mit einem Speer töten, deshalb hat er auch in der ersten Reihe gekämpft, als der Drache uns angriff. Das Feuer war so stark, dass ich ihn nicht verbrennen gesehen habe. In einem Moment stand er noch da, im nächsten war er fort und es war nichts von ihm übrig als ein Haufen Asche.“

„Das tut mir sehr leid“, sagte Kíli ehrlich.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Mizimelûh. Ich habe geschworen, ihn und all die anderen eines Tages zu rächen und bei Mahal, ich werde diesen Schwur halten“, erwiderte Thorin grimmig.

Kíli sagte nichts dazu, denn es gab nichts, was den Schmerz seines Onkels über das verlorene Zuhause und all die Zwerge, die gestorben waren, lindern konnte. Stattdessen drehte er sich auf die Seite und legte den Kopf auf Thorins Schulter, während er seine Finger mit denen seines Onkels verwob und Thorin küsste sanft seine Stirn. Dann lagen sie schweigend da, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken, bis Thorin sich irgendwann von Kíli löste und sich im Bett aufsetzte. Zielsicher zog er die Schublade des Nachttischs auf und holte ein Band aus dunkelblauem Stoff hervor. „Das hier habe ich vor einiger Zeit in einer Siedlung der Menschen gekauft. Seitdem war es immer in meiner Westentasche“, erklärte er Kíli, der sich nun ebenfalls im Bett aufsetzte. Mit geschickten Fingern teilte Thorin eine Strähne von Kílis Haar ab und begann das blaue Band damit zu verflechten, bis er es am Ende mit einem Knoten fixierte. 

„Perfekt“, entschied er, als er sich das Ergebnis besah. Neugierig tasteten Kílis Finger über den ungewohnten Zopf und holte ihn vor sein Gesicht, damit er ihn ansehen konnte, dann nickte er. „Perfekt“, stimmte er seinem Onkel zu, dann bedankte er sich mit einem Kuss auf Thorins Lippen. Der ältere Durin lächelte wissend, bevor er aufstand und die Kerzen löschte, die das Zimmer erleuchten. Als er sich wieder zurück ins Bett legte, hieß ihn Kílis Körper bereits willkommen. Bis zum Morgengrauen gaben sie sich noch viele Male der Leidenschaft hin, bis sie irgendwann der Schlaf übermannte und die erste Nacht von Kílis Volljährigkeit vorüber war.

 

Ende

 

Übersetzung aus Khuzdul von der Seite: islenthatur.worldpress.com

 

nadad – Bruder

namad – Schwester

Inùdoynamadaz – Söhne meiner Schwester

Irak`Adad - Onkel

inùdoy – Sohn

Mizimith – junges/kleines Juwel

`amad – Mutter

nadadith – kleiner Bruder

Nûrayad – zweiter Erbe

azaghâlithûh – mein junger Krieger

namadinùdoy – Sohn meiner Schwester

Mizimelûh – Mein Juwel aller Juweln

hôfukel – Freude aller Freuden

Âzyungun - Geliebter


End file.
